


The Year that A Lot Happens

by thatloserkim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatloserkim/pseuds/thatloserkim
Summary: Junior year is when it really started. It's when a lot of things started, to be honest. For some reason, probably supernatural, shit kind of hit the fan that year. A lot of people almost died. But somehow, it is the year that Derek realizes that maybe the amount that he thinks about Stiles means something.It's a no Hale fire, everybody is alive fic with Derek as the same age as Stiles and Scott and the rest, and they are in high school together. Scott gets attacked, and things go sort of like the series does. We will see how it goes. I will add tags as they come.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Intro

Junior year started off a bit strange. The first day of school, Derek wasn't sure what exactly it was, but his mom was acting a bit off. It was subtle, but there was something about her smile that was a bit forced that morning at breakfast. She held the steering wheel a little too tight on the way to school, of which she had insisted that she drive them on their first day of school. It was all just a little strange. Cora didn't seem to notice, though. So Derek decided to forget it. She could be stressed about work. 

Derek found his new locker, and put his books away. While he was shoving his jacket that he didn't need because it was still warm, it was barely even fall, in his locker a fist slammed next to his head on the next locker over. Derek didn't even have to look to know who it was.

“Hi Erica” Derek said, huffing. He was used to this behavior from his best friend, but it still made him feel exhausted sometimes.

“Hey slut” she smirked, her red lipstick making her look extra dangerous. 

“Don't slut shame,” Issac said from the other side of Derek, behind his open locker door. Derek slammed his locker shut, rolling his eyes at his friends. He chose to ignore them and just head to class. 

His first class of the day was math. He doesn't know what he did to deserve math first thing in the morning this year, but it must have been something. He decided to sit in the second to last row, a couple seats away from the middle of the room towards the window. It was the perfect part of the room to not get noticed too much, but not seem like you are trying to slack off. Derek had tested this, and considered it to be almost foolproof. The first day of classes were usually a bit of a joke, so the class passed quickly and Derek didn't even start nodding off. 

Derek had history next, which he had with Erica and Boyd. Derek had actually grown up with Boyd, they were pack. Erica was turned as a child due to her epilepsy, and was taken in by the pack. They all became fast friends, and then in 8th grade, Boyd and Erica started dating, and honestly are weirdly perfect for eachother. Erica is feisty and sarcastic, but fiercely loyal. Boyd is calm but strong, and always had your back. In middle school, Issac moved to town, and somehow befriended Erica with his wit and sarcasm, and now he is just as much a part of the group as everyone was, no matter if he was human or the newest to join. Derek might find Erica and Issac a little exacerbating at times, but he loved his little friend group and would never exchange them for the world.

History is the second time Derek starts to get a little suspicious. Stiles turned out to be in this class with them. He sat one row closer to the window, one row back, putting him in basically the back corner of the room. This was not typical of Stiles. He was wicked smart, and always sat near the front middle, but not exactly the front middle because that makes you look too eager, and Stiles is smarter than that, Derek presumes. Not that he has put that much thought into Stiles and his seating choices, or at least that's what he tells himself. Stiles is slumped in his chair, and biting at his lips and nails, and although that might be a normal thing for him to do, he was doing it much more frantically than usual. He honestly looked like he was freaking out. Erica took that moment to kick Derek's chair from her seat behind him. He looked at her and she mouthed “staring” at him, and smirked again. Derek turned around to face the front of the classroom, feeling heat rush to his head, just as the teacher started attendance. The next strange thing was that the teacher called Scott McCalls name, but he was not in class. It was weird to miss the first day of classes, and the fact that his best friend was so stressed at the moment made Derek very suspicious, although he did not connect it to his mother's worry that morning right away.

It does distract him during that class, though. He wonders why Stiles is so stressed. Why Scott isn't in class. Are the two related?

Before he knows it, the bell rings and he's been thinking about it the whole class. He robotically gets up without saying anything to Erica or Boyd and leaves the room, heading toward his next class. He has his next class with Issac. Isaac is pretty perceptive and must notice Derek is in a contemplative mood and distracted, because he just nods and follows Derek to his seat, sitting next to him. Derek actually sits one row ahead and one closer to the middle in this class, because it's english, which he enjoys, and he had this teacher last year. He actually really liked this teacher, he was really crazy and made class really fun. So he wanted to be a little bit more noticeable in class. 

This class passes by pretty quickly, but in the last few minutes of class Heather starts whispering to the girl next to her, and Derek can't help but overhear.

“Did you hear that Scott McCall was attacked? I heard it was by some crazed animal.”

“I heard it was a rabid alpha” was the reply.

Derek flinched a tiny amount. She meant a rogue alpha. Whatever made an alpha turn rogue, it wasn't a disease like rabies, but the comparison to an uncontrollable beast wasn't inaccurate. If that was the truth, Scott was going to have a hard time. He would still have a connection to the alpha, and the alpha could come back and try to bring Scott into his madness. 

He looked at Isaac, but Issac didn't hear them, lacking the advanced hearing that Derek possessed. If this is the truth, it must be what had his mother on edge this morning. Derek told himself to calm down, he shouldn't listen to teenage gossip. But Heather's father worked at the hosp- no. Do not jump to conclusions, and wait until after school to try and find out the truth. 

After school, his father picked him and Cora up from school.

“Hey kiddos, how was your first day of school?” He asked. 

Cora opened her mouth to answer, but before she could Derek blurted out “is it true?”

His father looked at him with raised eyebrows, which said everything and nothing all at once. 

“Is there a rogue alpha out there attacking people?” He continued. 

Their father sighed. 

“How do you kids always know everything?” He said, looking to the ceiling of the car. 

He started driving the car. After a minute or two of driving silently, he finally answers. 

“Yes, but don't worry, your mother is working with the Sheriff, and we will catch whoever it is. And, Scott is okay, Deaton is going to work to make sure he is safe from the alpha” He says.

Cora looks shocked, freshmen must not have gotten the gossip about this, then. 

Derek thought about Stiles, and how his best friend was attacked the day before their Junior year started. He felt really bad about it, for some reason. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was so preoccupied with worrying about Stiles. 

He decides, looking at the houses and trees going by as they drive home, the trees getting thicker the closer they get to home. He decides to try and trust that his mom would be able to handle it. She is the alpha, and they had a strong pack. She always tells him it's not his job to worry right now, he just needs to concentrate on school and being a teenager. The pack will take care of you, then when you are older you will take care of the pack. That's how pack works. And the Hale pack was strong, one of the strongest in the country. No need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it's my first time really writing a fic. Un betad, so sorry if there are any mistakes.


	2. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I have planned out a lot of the fic in my head, so there will defs be more! Here's the second chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be, I'm hoping to post at least once a month. We shall see, I tend to write when I can't sleep, and I often can't sleep, sooooo...
> 
> Also, I kinda want a better name for the fic, so if you have a suggestion let me know!

It's been about a week since Scott Mcall was attacked. The bite took, luckily, so he's back at school this week. He will be doing weekly training with the pack to control his shift, and to protect him from the possibility that the alpha that attacked him returns. 

Derek thinks his mother wants him to be involved in this training somehow, by the looks she is giving him. He's not sure how he can help, though, so he is hoping she doesn't confront him. 

Derek is distracted again in history today. Stiles is back in his usual closer to the front seat, and he is furiously writing something. Presumably not notes, because who would write that many notes? Derek will admit that history is not his favorite class, and he often gets distracted during it. He forces himself to look forward to the teacher, and try to take some notes. 

At dinner, Derek's mother is still shooting him these glances. He is hoping against the knowledge that she will probably let him know of her wishes before he can leave the table.

"Let's just get this over with, mom. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Derek, I suppose I was not being subtle. I just have been thinking, as you are the same age, that you might be of help with Scott. He is going to need it."

"What could I possibly do to help?" 

"Well, he could use a friend. He only really has the sheriff's son, and it might do him well to have a werewolf friend. "

"So, what, I go up to him and say "hey, heard you were a werewolf now. me too. welcome to the cult, we are friends now"?" Derek exclaims, slamming his fork down.

"No, of course not. You could start with just being friendly. Say hi when he is here, maybe." Talia sighs. 

From across the table, Cora chimes in. 

"It's not so bad. Scott is nice. The alpha could have bitten someone terrible. Like Jackson Whitmore. Imagine having to train him. He's an asshole." 

Derek supposed that is true. Being nice to Scott wouldn't be painful. He could do that much, and see where it goes. He sighs. 

"Yeah, okay. Although, I wont seek him out."

"Wonderful. Just make sure to be around tomorrow at 7." Talia smiles. 

~~~

The next day at school, Derek tells Erica, Boyd, and Issac of his mother's thoughts during lunch. Erica laughs, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. 

"You know, I've always liked Stiles. I used to have a crush on him, long ago. Scott is really nice, too. It wouldn't be so bad." 

Derek narrows his eyes at Erica. He doesn't know what her angle is, but she is definitely plotting something. He doesn't trust that smile, it is sharp and bright red, calling blood to the mind. Erica can be like barbed wire, she can cut you with her words or even a look, and she is a little manipulative. She's also one of his oldest friends, so usually she is trying to help him in some convoluted way. It's not always appreciated. 

Isaac nods, though, and Isaac is trustworthy. He is much more supportive than Erica, usually. 

"Scott is cool. He always gets Stiles to share his notes with me. Stiles takes pretty good notes. It helped me pass math last year." Isaac says, shrugging. 

Boyd doesn't add anything. Derek knows he likes Stiles, though. Although he told him he can be a bit annoying, and he admitted to enjoying fucking with him. 

"It's not that I think they are terrible to be around. It's just, it seems a bit fake. Disingenuous, almost, to become friends with them because one of them became a werewolf. I just feel like it's wrong."

"I do see what you mean, Derek," Isaac says, patting Derek on the back, "but, I mean, he's going to be by your house a lot now, so I don't see how you won't become friendly." 

"That's basically what my mom said." Derek sighs. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and this conversation. Probably for the better. Derek heads to his next class.

~~~ 

Derek makes sure to be doing homework in the dining room when Scott arrives that night.

"Hey, what's up," he says, figuring starting small was good. Scott flashes his crooked smile at him in reply, and asks Talia how her day was. It's a start, Derek thinks. 

~~~

Derek's plan was to gradually be nicer to Scott as the days go on. The next day at school, he would nod to him in the hall. Maybe greet him during lunch. Gradually speak to him more, until they were on friendly terms, and Talia would see that he was putting in effort to befriend McCall.

Or he would have, if everything didn't go to shit that night. 

Derek didn't find out until morning, but that night this apparently crazed alpha attacked a second person. Not just any person. Isaac. 

Isaac works nights at the graveyard. That is where he was attacked. Just like Scott, the alpha attacked him, gave him the bite, and then left him. 

Laura woke Derek up an hour before he usually would at school, and told him. His mom was with Isaac, waiting to see if the bit would take. 

“What about this alpha? We can’t just let a random alpha run around our territory and attack teenagers!” Derek yells.

“Derek, it's more complicated than that. This alpha is just attacking them and running. As far as we know, he has made no attempt to contact Scott. So, mom and the pack are working to figure out who it is, but until then there isn’t much we can do,” Laura says, trying to calm him.

“There has to be a way! He has to be doing this for a reason! The Hale pack is a powerful pack, who would dare attack people in our territory!” 

“I know. Whoever it is, they must be crazy. We will find him. We are going to set up patrols, especially at night. Hopefully we can prevent any further attacks.” Laura tells him. “Mom said you didn’t have to go to school today. She may even let you visit Isaac. Anyways, I have to head to work. I’ll see you later baby bro” She continues, giving him a hug before heading to change for her shift at the station. She is a deputy at the sheriff's office, and she often works on supernatural cases, so no doubt she will be heading to investigate the graveyard. 

Derek is tempted to sneak out and try and check out the graveyard, but decides against it. His mother would be furious, and will no doubt be home soon enough, especially if she plans to let Derek see Isaac. Derek figures if he doesn’t have to go to school, he may as well try and sleep in, so he gets back in bed.

~~~

Talia wakes Derek at 10:30.

“The bite took, Isaac will be fine” she says, smiling at Derek, pulling him in for a hug. “I know you must have been worried.”

“Yeah, this is crazy” He sighs, “do you really have no idea who this alpha could be?”

Talia sighs, “no, although we have been contacting local packs to see if they know of any alphas gone feral, or anything like that,” she says. 

“Do you think someone is targeting Beacon Hills because of us?” Derek asks.

“There is no way to know at this moment, but it is possible. We are the most powerful pack in the region. Let's hope not. Now come on, let me make you breakfast, and we can go see Isaac,” she says, and walks to the kitchen.

Derek follows, sitting at the kitchen island. He texts Boyd and Erica, both of which are at school. 

Derek: moms taking me to see isaac  
Erica: we should just skip the rest of the day  
Derek: mom would probably just bring you back  
Erica: boo  
Boyd: fair  
Boyd: we will go see him after school  
Erica: noooooo fun  
Boyd: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Talia puts a plate in front of Derek and sits next to him with hers. She pushes his hair back and says “everything will be okay, honey. The pack will find this alpha. We have set up patrols, and are meeting with some local packs to discuss any further action that may be needed. You don’t need to worry, the pack will protect you.”

“I know. Laura told me this morning that we were patrolling. It's too late for Isaac and Scott though,” Derek sighs, “I know you are doing all you can, though,” he adds, picking up his fork and taking a bite of pancake.

“We will find them.”

Hopefully before the next attack, Derek thinks. 

~~~

Isaac was perfectly fine. If the bite takes, you just heal. The worry is the rush of the bite not taking, if or when the alpha comes looking for him, and teaching him to control the shift. Luckily he is already a part of the Hale pack, basically. This might mean the connection to the alpha would be weaker than Scott's, but it may not. 

The fact that there were now two students that had been attacked means some students are really freaking out, Derek learns from Erica and Boyd after they get out of school and join Isaac and Derek at Derek's house. There is a big pack meeting happening, so Boyd's family is there. Although, the four of them and Cora were not included as they were not 18 yet. 

Younger pack members wait until 18 to really be a part of meetings like this, patrols, interactions with other packs, and other more serious pack business. They were trained in things like controlling the shift, fighting, the history of surrounding and powerful packs, and other things needed in pack life. As pack members become closer to 18, sometimes they are included in meetings and patrols that are about more dangerous matters, like this. This didn't mean that they weren't unhappy about it.

Erica was quite livid. 

"We should be included! One of us was attacked by this alpha. We are getting closer to being adults, we shouldn't have to sit this out!" Erica yelled, slamming her fists on the coffee table. A pen flew off the table, and a cup jumped in the air but landed back on the table without even spilling. 

"This is too serious of a matter. Mom would never let us come," Cora sighs. 

Boyd nods.

"Also, until Isaac learns to control his shift fully, he will definitely not be considered ready to attend any meeting or be a part of any patrols. You probably won't even get to start combat training for a long while," Derek says. 

"At least not any cook fighting moves," Cora agrees. 

"Yeah, you’re probably right. I'm going to be training with Scott, and Talia is upping it to at least two days a week," Isaac says.

"That's good, we need to get you trained as quickly as possible. Hopefully this alpha is feral, and isn't planning anything horrible. Hopefully it's just random attacks." Derek says, freaking out a little bit. 

Boyd slaps Derek on the back, "breathe, dude" he says, with a small smirk.

"Yeah, Derek. It will be fine. This pack is the strongest in the region for a reason," Erica adds, fire in her eyes.

Derek nods, but that doesn't stop him from worrying. Two teenagers being attacked isn't something to look over though, and if more attacks happen. No, he needs to trust that his mom, the pack, and the sheriff can handle it. 

~~~

In History, the next day at school, Stiles stops in front of the desk Derek is sat at and looks at him.

He chews his lips, then says "I heard Isaac was attacked too."

Derek, a little surprised Stiles is talking to him, does some sort of weird grunt yeah thing, his ears heating up. 

Stiles smiles awkwardly at him, then continues to walk to his usual seat closer to the front middle of the class. 

Derek puts his head on his desk. Why is he so awkward. That was totally rude. Why can't he just talk to people like a normal person. He's not good with new people. Stiles and him have never spoken much, despite being in school together this whole time, and the fact that their parents work pretty closely together, Talia being the alpha and Stiles dad being the sheriff. He supposed his mom would be happy if he made an effort, with Scott and Stiles, though. Maybe Stiles didn't think he was weird, and Derek was just overthinking it. 

Derek realised the teacher had started class, and was writing on the board. He forced his embarrassment out of his mind, and made himself concentrate on class. 

~~~

"We should just sit together, honestly. What can bring people together like a shared trauma," Erica is saying as Derek plops his lunch tray on the table.

"What are we supposed to do. Just go over to their table randomly and sit there? Wont that be weird?" Boyd was arguing. 

"Look, we have training tomorrow with Peter, if there's an opportunity, maybe I can bring it up. I'm friendly with Scott," Isaac is saying. 

Derek decides to just start eating, he doesn't need to invite himself into this conversation, and if he doesn't say anything, he might be lucky enough for Erica to be too distracted to bring Derek into this. She strives to make him uncomfortable, and he remembers the first day of school and her accusing him of staring at Stiles. He's lucky she never gets to class early, because if she witnessed their awkward conversation she wouldn't be able to stop from commenting on it. She loves to tease Derek about how awkward he is, and is not intimidated by Derek at all, despite the fact that he was bigger than her.

It seems luck was in Derek's favor, because they all agree not just invade Scott and Stiles lunch table today, and leave it to Isaac to organically invite them to combine lunch tables and eat together. Derek doesn't even have to say anything. After that decision is made, they somehow start a conversation about who would win in a fight, the Power Puff Girls, the Crystal Gems, or She-Ra. Probably Erica's doing. Derek joins in this conversation, saying Garnet would kick everyone's butt herself if she wanted to. Erica is going the nostalgia route with the Power Puff Girls, while Boyd and Isaac are together with She-Ra. Derek hasn't gotten around to watching She-Ra, despite multiple efforts from Erica, he's sure it's only a matter of time before she wins. 

After lunch, Derek heads to chemistry, which he is in alone, although Stiles is in that class. He usually sits with , but today, he sits with Danny, but today, for some reason, he sits next to Derek. 

Derek freezes when he sees that Stiles has put his bag on the table, and sits down next to him. Derek doesn't say anything, and then feels that too much time has awkwardly passed without him saying something, so he digs through his bag for a pen, although he already has one on the table. Stiles is just looking at his hands. 

He turns to Derek, "I'm probably going to go with Scott to trainings, at least to watch and give moral support." 

"Oh," Derek says, a little surprised. Not sure what to say, he looks to Stiles lips, noticing that hes chewing them again, then looks away to his eyes and says "I guess I'll see you there, then" he tries to not sound totally awkward. "Also, at school tomorrow" he adds, then kicks himself. Why is he being so awkward, it's not like Stiles is terrible or anything. Honestly, Stiles is smart, one of the smartest in their grade, and Derek has heard him say some pretty funny things. He doesn't know why he feels so awkward around him. It might be that Stiles is confident, in a nerdy way. You know, like he knows he's smart, but doesn't really care about being popular. He's funny, so most kids like him, and teachers too. Except Harris. Which means they should probably stop talking. Stiles smiles at him and looks to the front of class, like he had the same thought as Derek. Harris didn't seem to notice their exchange, so he didn't go off on Stiles any more than usual today, although Stiles does like to instigate Harris, for some reason. 

Derek makes the mistake of telling Erica that Stiles would be at training tomorrow. 

"We should watch and sit with him!" She yells, jumping up and down during gym, the last class of the day. They were walking around the track, they had a choice of that or playing basketball, and Erica usually insisted they walked laps of the track instead of bouncing a dumb ball with a bunch of dudes, so they usually just walked. Sometimes they would have actual activities to do, like they would play soccer, or volleyball. They even did some days in the weight room. The worst was when they had to swim, the pool was not Derek's favorite thing to be around, and he tried not to think of having to go in. He preferred the walking, although it could he borin, at least he and Erica could talk. 

"I guess, it could be boring though. You don't think it will make Scott or Isaac feel awkward?" Derek asks. 

"No! Isaac better not, he watches us all the time! And Scott is the one bringing a friend!" She examined, using her hands to emphasize her points. "Plus, Peter needs a bit of a buffer. He can be a bit… creepy. Or jerky. I still think he pushed you and Paige apart."

"We were in middle school, and she moved away the next year." Derek says, rolling his eyes, "it's not like we had some great romance."

"I just liked her, and I think that Peter tried to manipulate you. That's all I'm saying." Erica says, which is fair. Peter did try something, when Derek was with Paige, although he wouldn't use the word manipulation. Either way, it's not a big deal, and it happened ages ago. 

"Fine, we will watch training together. Maybe we can be some help, during it, anyways," Derek concedes. 

Erica elbows him the stomach, hard and right in the spot it hurts the most, laughing. She can be such an instigator, sometimes. Derek doesn't react like she wants, just cups his hand where she hit him, the pain already passed, but it was comforting to press against on principle. 

~~~

The next afternoon finds Stiles, Erica, Boyd and Derek sitting under a tree, watching Peter train Scott and Isaac. He seems to be mostly insulting them, presumably to see how long they can reign in their anger. Isaac seemed to be more successful, which was making Stilles have to stifle his laughs when Peter sneers at Scoot for losing control, which only succeeds in making Scott angrier. Its a good thing the pack is rotating who is teaching sessions, because Derek isn't sure how much this was helping them, to be honest. After about 45 minutes of this, Peter starts them doing pushups, which is boring to watch, so Erica starts a conversation with Stiles. 

"Okay, who do you think would win in a fight, Batman or Superman?" She asks. It's her basic question, almost a test. 

Stiles flails, "why are you even asking? Obviously Batman!" He exclaimes. 

Erica smirks, she turns to Derek, "see! We should keep him! I've always known we would get along," she says, turning back to Stiles. He laughs. Erica yells to Isaac, "see! Another one with sense!" Isaac and Boyd are on Superman's side. Derek is team Batman, although he likes the Marvel Cinema Universe better than DC, something Erica considers scandalous. She loves Batman, but also will go on about Batman villains like Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, blah blah blah. Also, Wonder Woman! He's heard it a million times. It seems that Stiles is just as passionate, so Derek doesn't dare open up the Marvel can of worms now. 

Peter has Scott and Isaac run, as their last bit of training. Erica decides to join them, while Boyd and Derek stay behind with Stiles, heading into the Hale house.

They join Laura and Cora in the living room. Stiles smiles at them, and sits next to Laura, elbowing her. He hangs around the station a lot because of his dad, so him and Laura see each other a lot. Laura really likes Stiles, she says that he's too smart for his own good, as apparently he gets a little too interested in cases and the sheriff is often quite exasperated by it. 

She smirks at him, "hey kid, no running around the forest for you?" She asks.

"First of all, no never, second of all, I'm not running around with them. They have total advantage! I would just be flailing around, making a ruckus and slowing them down!" He exclaims, extending his arms in emphasis. He really uses his whole body to talk, Derek notices. 

Derek and Boyd sit on the other couch, which is situated next to the other couch, angled slightly diagonally so they create a sort of triangle with the coffee table, which Cora is sitting in front of, her elbows on the table with her head resting on her hands. 

"Humans in our pack often join training. Some even do further training, for their part in the pack" Cora says. 

"Well! I suppose maybe I could join someday, but not when Peter is training. He's a bit of a dick, no offense." Stiles says, scratching the back of his head. He's growing his hair out, it seems, as it's longer than he used to have it. It looks good, Derek thinks, but quickly dismisses the thought. 

Stiles eyes light up, and he sits up toward Laura, asking "when is your training session?" 

"Actually, I will be doing the training this weekend," she smiles. Laura is being trained to be the next alpha, after their mother. She will be a great leader, someday when their mom passes on her power, stepping down. That won't be for many years, though. Laura still has a lot to learn, and she takes it very seriously. Her training session will most likely be more productive than Peter's, to be honest. Derek is a little surprised that Peter was the one doing the training. He is usually more involved in combat training than beginners training, which involves a lot of teaching control, finding an anchor, reaching anger and being able to stay calm and use that anger to control the shift. 

They decide to watch some Netflix, all somewhat consenting to Laura's choice of Parks and Rec, because who would object to that, honestly. It's Laura's favorite show. They watch four episodes before Isaac and Scott get back from running. They head out soon after, Stiles leaving with them. Before they leave, Erica pretty much demands that they start sitting together at lunch, smirking at Derek after they leave. She doesn’t say anything about it or try to tease Derek about whatever she thinks is so amusing about this whole thing, though, so Derek supposes he can still consider her a good friend. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Hope you like it!
> 
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr at thatloserkim, I recently started posting again after not for a long time, honestly mostly because of the quarantine
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon


End file.
